Perdiendo los Sentidos
by marcia canija
Summary: Una poción de Blaise puede causar estragos en los sentidos de Draco, ¿cómo hará él para seguir viviendo con sus nuevos problemas? ¿Habrá alguien más afectado? HxD
1. Chapter 1

**Perdiendo los Sentidos**

Blaise quiere darle a Draco una lección de vida, y para ello prepara tres pociones que le hará perder tres de los mejores sentidos. De modo que Draco quedará, día por medio, ciego, sordo y mudo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Un simple capricho"**

El primer día fue mortal para él. Su mejor amigo había hecho una jugada aberrante. "Lección de vida", había dicho. Puras patrañas. Él no necesitaba ninguna, o no quería tenerla. Su vida era controlada hasta en el más mínimo detalle, y lo último que quería eran esa clase de imperfecciones. Blaise lo sabía, y aún así se atrevía a cambiar su rutina. Migraña de primer nivel. O más que eso.

¿Saben lo que es despertarse un día como cualquiera y no oír, siquiera, el canto de los pájaros? Indescriptible, una locura. Una de las peores maneras de desarmar a un hombre es atacando su mente. Y él lo había hecho, mi mejor amigo. Ustedes dirán, "pero si no pudo haber sido tan grave, sólo estaba jugando". Para los demás era así, una simple broma de algún Gryffindor sobrepasado en egocentrismo o un Slytherin vengativo, pero Blaise y yo sabíamos que era mucho más que eso. Peor.

Blaise Zabini estaba jugando con mi vida. Era mi único mejor amigo y se daba el gusto de jugar conmigo. "Borras con el codo lo que escribes con la mano, Draco. Debes cambiar de vida. No has comenzado bien.", me dijo. A lo que yo respondí, ácidamente, "No fui yo quien empezó mi vida". Mi moreno amigo no objetó nada en contra, sabía perfectamente que mis palabras eran más que ciertas, la culpa la tenían mis padres; aunque la única que parecía preocuparse era mi madre, después de todo me había dado la vida, no quería verme perderla.

Como dije, Blaise me había dado el peor de los castigos, pero con el tiempo sería el más dulce de todos, y siempre añoraré aquellos días, en que perdí mis sentidos por el simple capricho de mi amigo.

Mis días, de sufrimientos y mentiras, pasaron a ser los más felices de mi vida, y aún hoy lo siguen siendo.

* * *

¿R&R? 

**F/A:** _marcia_.


	2. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
